


Sound of Your Voice

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Communication, Crying, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Noel getting angry, Non-Penetrative Sex, Realization, Rimming, Roommates, Sad, Secrets, Texting, This is just a weird fic tbh, Voice Kink, slightly possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Noel's never spoken to Cody in the years they've known each other. Cody's determined to change that when they get to college.
Relationships: Background Aleena/Kelsey, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 58
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something short I had laying around.

Cody had always been a friendly person, people just liked him and wanted to be around him all his life so when a new kid would show up he was the first to greet them and always tried to help them find some friends. He was always taught that kindness was the key and that if he was nice to the world then maybe the world would be nice to him. Most people were, practically everyone liked Cody, everyone except one person. From kindergarten to high school Noel despised him. Cody made an effort to be especially nice to him, bought him ice cream on his birthday, bought him a Christmas present, candygrams, even roses any time the school had them. But Noel never opened them, just stuffed them into his bag and went about his day. 

He wasn't sure what he did or said to him, but whenever he apologized Noel never forgave him. It kept him awake some nights, the memory of their first meeting. Holding out his hand with a big grin on his face and being the first person to introduce themselves to him. But Noel looked at his hand and walked off. He never told him his name, in fact, Noel never spoke a word until the first grade. He thought he might be deaf at first, maybe even mute, which prompted him to ask his parents if he could learn how to talk to him without words. But then he started speaking to everyone, everyone but Cody and then he began wondering what he'd done. What made Noel never want to speak to him?

Now they were graduating, going to college and Cody still couldn't let it go. It drove him crazy not knowing why he wasn't liked. He had figured out which college Noel was going to and he was glad it was the one he wanted to get into. He called up the main office, spoke to a few people and managed to get assigned the same room as him. And maybe this was weird, maybe he was a little creepy but he was going to make the guy like him no matter what it took. He made sure to put up a few of his best posters but left Noel's side completely untouched. Once he was done he sat patiently on his own bed, waiting for the door. 

He was a little nervous waiting for him and he wasn't sure how he'd react when he saw him, but he'd hoped that even if he was upset he'd finally speak to him. They were out of high school now, surely he would say something to him. The door opens and when Noel steps inside Cody stands and smiles brightly at him, "hi! Um, we went to the same high school. I don't know if you remember me, I'm-"

But Noel had turned around and left, closing the door quickly and cutting him off.

"Cody..."

He sits back down, unsure of what Noel would do. He thinks he might go to the office, ask to change rooms, maybe switch classes if he found out he had any with him, but he doesn't quite know. He paced the room unsure of what he should do. He decided to have a snack and watch some TV while he waited for him. After about an hour the door opened once again. He perks up seeing Noel come in with his bags and set them on the bed. He stands and holds out his hand for him to shake while Noel didn't pay attention to him. He drops his hand but keeps his smile, "I'm Cody. You're Noel, right?"

He doesn't say anything to him and just drops his bag down at the end of the bed. Once he's got sheets and a comforter on he pulls the giant headphones around his neck up onto his ears before laying down and ignoring him. Cody sits back on his bed and leans against the wall before reading a book on his phone. He'd occasionally looking up at Noel to see him napping quietly. It was like this for a week. Noel would sleep, eat, use the bathroom, and always ignore him. 

Cody had finished a lot of books waiting on Noel to say something, he even managed to knock out some of his required reading for his English class. Noel was sleeping tonight, it was a Friday and Cody was debating on getting a pizza for them both but didn't know what toppings Noel liked. Noel's phone goes off with a soft beat and when he finally woke up he slid his finger across the screen, "hello?"

And Cody's chest felt warm hearing his voice. It'd been so long since he'd heard it it felt like a gift for his ears.

"Right now?"

He holds the phone back, checking the time before sighing, "yeah, give me like ten minutes and I'll be there. See ya."

He hangs up and drops the phone on his bed before pulling on a black jacket and a pair of jeans. Once he's laced up his shoes he's running a brush through his hair in the mirror. Cody watches him spray himself with cologne before leaving with his wallet, keys, and phone. He doesn't say a word to him and the sandy blond finds it frustrating that he never does so. He knows Noel doesn't have to tell him where he's going but he wished he would tell him something. Even if it was just _bye._

Soon the door was knocked on after a while by a tall guy Cody felt could blend in at any frat he went to. He wasn't sure if he knew him or if he just looked like people he'd seen around on his floor, "hey, there's a party at the Kappa house, you wanna come? Everyone's invited."

He nods, "yeah, sure, it was getting a little boring around here anyway."

He changed into a pink hoodie and black jeans with holes in the knees. He was determined to dress like he didn't live at the Kappa house, the last thing he wanted was to be questioned by frat boys as to why he didn't join their house. He throws on his favorite pair of glitter shoes before grabbing his things. He liked parties when he knew people there but he didn't know anyone here. It would be different from the high school parties he'd been to, there'd definitely be more alcohol that's for sure.

He definitely felt smaller compared to all of the others when first walking in. He looks around seeing everyone gathered together talking loudly or whispering to themselves and pointing at people across the room. A couple of people were playing beer pong while others were making out in dark corners. He grabbed a drink and headed for the loudest room where gossip was flowing. He sees a giant circle of half naked people in the floor spinning a bottle. He wasn't sure if they were stripping when it landed on them or if they were making out but he wasn't too eager to find out. He looked around to see if there was anyone he knew but when he didn't see anyone he decided to look for anyone at the party that seemed as alone as he felt. Maybe he could make a friend or two tonight while he was here. 

His eyes didn't look around too long before they were landing on a soft hazel color. They stared right at him with a certain intensity and it was then Cody realized that even the softest eyes in the world could appear cold. He looked around seeing no one beside him or behind him. He was looking right at him, he had to be. It was weird, for someone who ignored him so much it was strange for him to just be paying attention to him now. Cody sipped his drink and soon grew a little uncomfortable under the concentrated gaze. He threw his cup away and walked upstairs, finding a quiet room with two doors that led to a balcony. 

Air. He needed some air. He heads to the balcony doors and opens them looking outside and smiling up at the sky. It was dark, calm, comforting with the way he could pretend the airplanes were stars. The music under his feet was loud but looking out at the wind blowing the trees made it seem quieter. The door closes loudly behind him and it makes him jump. He turns seeing Noel now in the room with him, fingers twisting the lock to keep them both in. And for the first time ever Noel made him feel something other than confusion. _Fear._ He steps in from the balcony and closes the door behind him. The one thought running through his mind now was the one he usually had seeing someone go into a creepy room in a horror movie.

_Get the fuck out of there._

"I didn't know you were going to be here. Some frat boy invited me to go when you left," he says, Noel's expression not changing, "um, you know what? I'm just gonna go."

Noel finishes off his drink and steps towards him. Cody instinctively takes a step back and when Noel takes another step towards him he gets worried. He didn't even really know the guy, there was no way he'd fight him, right? Cody could feel his heart racing, like a rabbit being cornered by a fox. Noel continues to move closer prompting Cody to keep backing up, "look, I'm sorry, okay? I'll change rooms if you want me to."

But Noel wasn't satisfied with that answer and came closer. Cody moved to the side but Noel mimed his movement. He frowns, "I-I'll make sure we don't take the same classes. I can-"

Noel walks forward and pushes him up against the wall hard, looking over him like he could eat him in one bite. And with the way he held him still Cody thought for a second he might. His heart is loud in his ears and he soon wonders if Noel can hear it too. His voice get softer, "I promise I'll leave you alone."

His body presses close to his and Noel's eyes finally leave the dark green color and drop down to the pink of his lips before looking back up. Cody knows that look, but this wasn't one of those situations. It couldn't be, Noel hated him, he wouldn't do that. He moved in closer until their stomachs were touching. And Cody's mind didn't have time to wander because soon Noel's mouth is hot on his. His hands drop to Cody's waist, sliding around it and pulling him close. Noel pulls him along as he walks backwards into a bed. Cody doesn't pull away, he actually sort of likes it so he decides to just goes with it. Noel's soon sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling Cody down to straddle him. He's kissing back tentatively as hands go up his shirt.

Noel's fingers feel good but each touch makes his hoodie warmer. He doesn't want it to stop though, not while it feels this good. Noel's moving him onto his back against the mattress so he can be between his legs. His hips are grinding into his while the thumbs pressing into his hips make him moan against his mouth. He grabs them harder when he makes that sound and Cody thinks he could get used to this. Noel's lips leave his and go down to his neck letting him finally speak. 

"Noel," he breathes.

And soon his pants are being undone making him nervous. He's never had sex with a guy, but he isn't going to stop the only attention Noel had ever given him. Noel pulls back and he can already tell what he must look like under him, face flushed and eyes desperately waiting for more. He watches Noel suck two fingers into his mouth before pulling them out covered in spit. They slide into Cody's underwear and the second they find his hole he lets out a shaky breath only cut off by Noel's mouth on his. Cody's brows come together at the feeling and his arms are soon going around him as he tries to relax. Noel's mouth stays on his and Cody's lips moving against his while he can feel his cock pressing against Noel's arm. Cody's panting with the way his fingers are teasing him and when they push in Noel trails his mouth down his jaw. His tongue traces his ear Cody looks at the ceiling letting the sensation make his fingers curl in the fabric of the man's jacket.

"Noel!"

He parts his leg for him, eyes rolling back while the fingers inside him find a better angle. His cock is leaking onto his stomach and Noel soon pulls his fingers out and gathers the sticky fluid to wet his fingers again before thrusting them back inside. Cody opens his mouth, a guttural moan leaving his throat before Noel's kissing him again. He kisses back, his hands moving from the jacket to Noel's face. He cups his cheeks gently, moving his lips with his while the fingers inside him stretched him open. It hurts a little, the slight burn that comes with being touched this way for the first time but Cody doesn't think he minds it. His fingers find the right place and it feels so good Cody wonders how Noel knows how to do all this. The digits move expertly, like they've been in him before and know just where to touch him. Their lips break apart and Cody pants in his ear while his hands leave his face and go back down to grab handfuls of his shirt, "Noel!"

He pulls at his fabric under the dark jacket, head tipping back letting the other man suck marks onto his skin, "ah! Please! Please don't stop." 

And he doesn't. He keeps going with his fingers, hitting his prostate over and over until his breathing increases. His hands held tighter, legs closing as he felt himself growing closer. His fingers move faster and soon Cody reaches down holding onto Noel's wrist and letting out a shaky moan, "ah!"

He drags his mouth down, finding a more sensitive spot on his neck and sucking on it. Cody's grip on his wrist tightens and his moans get higher as his hips roll up off the bed, "please! Please don't stop!"

He bites down on his skin, a long moan is escaping his mouth when he finally cums. Noel's tongue licks over the teeth marks on his skin as he lets his fingers slow down to a stop inside him. Cody's hands shake, fingers twitching around his wrist and when Noel pulls his hands from his pants he buttons his pants back up for him. The hand that hadn't been in his jeans goes up to push the hair out of Cody's face. It was gentle and when Noel looked at him now his eyes weren't so scary as they'd been before. He leans down and and kisses him softer and slower this time. Cody relaxes under him, legs soon coming up and bracketing his hips. His fingers curl in the dirty blond hair, holding it but not pulling at it. He looks over Cody's face while he looks up at him curiously. He smiles gently, waiting for Noel to do something, to let go and leave like this never happened. But he doesn't do that at all. He lets go of his hair, fingers combing through the soft sandy locks before he's looking at him with a more sincere expression.

"I don't want you to leave me alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody starts to wonder if maybe the party had all been a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt weird just leaving this with only one chapter so I put this together so at least it has somewhat of ending.

Noel hadn't spoken a word to him since the party and it was driving Cody crazy. He wasn't exactly an expert when it came to sleeping with guys but he was pretty sure they didn't just have moments like _that_ and just not talk about them. It made him feel worse because he's sure if Noel hadn't said anything to him after he would be thinking about it more but he wouldn't be upset. But Noel had spoken to him, eight words to be exact. He'd written them down in a notebook, stared at them while Noel sat in bed across from his with his headphones on. 

_"I don't want you to leave me alone."_

And all he said back to him was a whispered, "okay."

Noel had left after that and Cody wasn't sure how long he'd laid on that bed after he'd gone. He just remembers laying there feeling like a mess while he could still feel the way Noel's fingers had just been inside him. He can only think about the way it felt when his cock was against Noel's arm with his hand going further down, fingers teasing over his hole. He can't remember what time it was when he got in the room but he remembers the owner of the bed he was laying on telling him he had to leave and thanking every god out there that the lights were off when he said it. He remembers being flushed with embarrassment and not cleaning himself up until he got back to the room.

And when he was back and in need of a shower Noel was already passed out in bed, not once waking when he came in. He stayed under the hot water for a while thinking about how his mouth felt on his skin and the way he sounded for him, it didn't feel real. But he could still feel the way spit covered fingers had touched him, the way Noel kissed, the way he finally spoke to him. He thinks there may be marks left on him he can't see. The sound of Noel's voice played again in his head. It was deep and smooth, way smoother than he remembered when he'd hear him talking to someone else. He wanted to hear it over and over again. He _needed_ to hear it again.

But Noel wasn't talking to him anymore. Things went back to normal and Noel was ignoring him again and it made him replay that night over. He hadn't been drunk, he knows he hadn't. He didn't have a hangover, he barely had any of the beer he'd gotten. It couldn't have been his imagination, he still feels everything from that night from when Noel pushed him up against the wall to the sound of the door closing when he left him there. And the more he thought about it the more he was starting to doubt that it had happened, that maybe he just had a vivid imagination, maybe it wasn't real or if it was it wasn't Noel with him in that room. He hoped it was real, he hoped it was Noel.

He looks over at the man's bed seeing him sitting there with headphones on reading while not paying him any attention. He stands from his bed and walks over to him watching Noel continue to look at his book and turn the page. But when he stands in front of him, waiting, Noel looks up for a moment before going back to reading. Cody takes the book from him and sets it to the side before crossing his arms and looking at him more intensely. Noel sighs and raises a brow at him, and this is the part where most people would at least say _'What?'_ or maybe _'Can I help you?'_ And Cody wanted him to react like that, he didn't even care if it was annoyed. It would at least be communication. Cody swallows hard trying not to seem nervous when he speaks, "don't you want to say anything to me?"

He doesn't speak and gives him a confused look making Cody a little upset. He didn't know why Noel was looking at him like that. Noel had kissed him, he'd touched him, he'd made him cum, he'd _spoken_ to him. At least he thinks he did. He remembers seeing Noel at the party so he was at least there which meant it could have happened. The thought running through his mind made Cody's shoulders fall slightly. What if he really had imagined the whole thing? Fuck, this was getting embarrassing. He looks at him a little longer but shakes his head and sits back on his bed, speaking softer, "never mind."

Noel goes back to reading and Cody keeps staring at him. And he knows Noel can see him watching him and eventually the man takes his headphones off and sets them to the side. And Cody can't help himself, "why wont you talk to me? Why do you never talk to me? You always talk to everyone, every single person you meet except me. What did I do to you? Did I say something because whatever I did or said that offended you I didn't mean it. If I said something that hurt your feelings I'm sorry."

His eyes leave the book in his hands and look to him. He doesn't speak and eventually goes back to looking at the pages in front of him. Cody's fidgeting again, unable to sit still in the silence of the room. He stands and Noel looks to him curiously and Cody takes the book from him and tosses it to the side, crossing his arms over his chest, "you ignored me in kindergarten, you ignored me in elementary school, middle school, high school. You're not ignoring me in college to! I-I haven't done anything to you! I'm nice to you, I've always been nice to you and I do everything to get you to like me! So why don't you? Why do you hate me, what did I do?"

When Noel doesn't talk he shakes his head, "never mind, I guess I must have imagine what happened at the party. Can't believe I thought it was real."

He heads into the bathroom and jumps in the shower once he's stripped of his clothes. He couldn't stop thinking about him. It was driving him crazy. Was it real? Was it just his imagination? He'd never thought of Noel like that, never even considered Noel might like him that way. He frowns and washes his hair and body. He hated this, not knowing, not speaking. It bothered him, even if what he thought had happened didn't happen Noel could at least talk to him. He was just so silent, so stoic around him. Cody didn't like it, he was loud with friends, outgoing even, so what made him different? Why did he treat him like he wasn't even there? 

_Maybe he's just fucking with me._

He rinses off and gets out of the shower, half drying off as he puts a towel around his waist and heads out of the bathroom. Noel was sat on his bed reading and when Cody reached for the drawer with his underwear Noel was up and closing it, startling him. Noel was slightly shorter than him and even though he was smaller he was still incredibly intimidating. His eyes were looking at him intensely and Cody felt the need to back up a little. Noel's hand wrapped around his arm and he could feel his heart beating against his ribs. And it was just like that night at the party.

"Why do you hate me," Cody heard himself ask.

The towel around his waist is pulled off and Noel's walking him backwards towards the side of the room Cody doesn't go to. He's pushed hard, his back soon laying on Noel's mattress. He hears knees hit the floor and Noel's hands slip under his legs. Cody sits up, breath quickening and Noel leans in kissing him hard. Cody kisses back hesitantly and the previous thought he had were gone. He relaxes when he realizes what Noel wants and he kisses back a little harder showing him that he wanted it too while only one thought goes through his head, _this is real. It did happen. It's happening again._

Noel's mouth goes to his neck, lips making their way down his stomach. Cody sucks in a breath as his tongue slides across his wet skin, "Noel."

He moves down, mouth opening to take Cody's cock in. He gasps and reaches for his hair, tugging at it while he moans, "ah!"

He lays back against the bed before raising his hips into his mouth. Noel's grip on his thighs tightened with Cody's grip on his hair. He bobbed his head slow and he lets out a shaky moan, "that feels good."

He lets go of his hair and sits up on his elbow and looks down to find the hazel color already staring back at him with a look that Cody realizes means _I want you._ He opens his mouth to say it but Noel's hand comes up to touch his lips. Cody pokes his tongue out and licks over the pads of his fingers before laying back and holding onto Noel's wrist with both hands. He sucks his fingers into his mouth, not sure what he was doing but Noel hummed around him as if he liked it. He keeps going, sucking on his fingers and miming the mouth around him at the moment. He hums around the digits, raising his hips slightly and Noel's deepthroating him, sucking almost expertly while his free hand rubs between his hip and thigh.

He whimpers when his tongue teases over the slit and Noel's fingers move back and forth in his mouth. His tongue moves in ways that make Cody wonder if he's ever done this before. He pulls Noel's fingers from his mouth, "ah! I-I think I'm gonna-"

Noel pushes his fingers back in his mouth to the knuckle and Cody's grip on his wrist tightens. He cums in Noel's mouth with a guttural moan around him. His legs are shaky and when Noel gently pulls off him with a pop he whimpers, swallowing around Noel's fingers. The hand Cody's got a grip on pulls away and Cody opens his mouth to let the fingers go. He pants when they're out and Noel puts a small trail of kisses all the way back up to his mouth. Cody kisses him back, thighs sliding down Noel's sides when the tries to stand up and lean over him, "so you don't hate me?"

And Noel's mouth makes its way up his neck to his ear. He doesn't expect an answer, but the smooth voice fills his ears once more, "I like you."

The words send a tingle down his spine and he can feel the goosebumps forming on his arms. Cody reaches up to grab onto his shoulders, holding on tight when he speaks, hoping it encourages him to talk more. When he goes to pull back Cody's fingers are grabbing at his shirt to keep him from moving, "say it again."

When Noel doesn't his voice gets softer, "please say it again." 

And a breath of laughter comes out, sending a small wave of electricity down to his stomach. He liked the way he laughed, even when he was laughing at him and the way he was begging so easily. He'd probably be blushing if Noel's mouth hadn't just been on him a few seconds ago making the blood rush to his lower regions.

"I like you," he pauses, "Cody Kolodziejzyk."

And he lets out a small breath he'd been holding, waiting in anticipation for him to say it. The way he says his name perfectly the first time making him feel like if he might melt under him. He swallows hard and lifts his thighs to go beside his hips again, hoping it would keep him there, "one more time?"

He chuckles and Cody wishes there was a way to be buried in a voice, a way to bathe in it every day. Noel pulls back and kisses him before heading to the shower and leaving him there. He lays on the bed for a while, feeling like he had enough energy to cum again. He stands, legs shaking as he pulls out a pair of underwear. He could still feel Noel's mouth on him and he tries not to focus on that when he pulls the fabric up his legs. His legs were jittery and jumpy and he had to sit on his bed to let them calm down before doing anything else. When Noel got out of the shower Cody looks to him, watching him pull on underwear and a pair of sweatpants. He turns and looks to Cody and the man feels like he should do something for him, let him use his mouth like that to get him off. Before he can say anything Noel's tossing him a hoodie. He looks at it, it was white with racing stripes up the arms and customized to have his last name on the front. Cody decided then and there that he wanted to keep it and would definitely find a way to do so. He pulls it over his head and looks to Noel's bed. The quiet man pulls back the comforter and looks to him as he pats the mattress. Cody is quick to get up and head over to lay beside him underneath the warmth of the blanket. 

Noel's arm slips around his waist and Cody looks at his face, reaching up to cup his cheeks. Noel raises a brow and Cody leans in kissing him gently before putting his arms around his neck and closing his eyes, "goodnight."

Noel doesn't say it back and is soon turning over in bed to face the wall. He frowns but lets go of him and tries to get comfortable. He thinks about putting his arms back around him but decides against it and rolls away from him. He doesn't stay like that for long, he can't do the silence and Noel hasn't said it back to him yet. He rolls over and leans in close, kissing his neck, "by the way, I like you too."

Noel rolls over quick to face him but doesn't say anything. Cody turns away from him a little embarrassed but keeps his eyes on his own bed across the room. He moves his legs so the blanket goes under his feet so his toes aren't exposed to the cold air. Soon a pair of hands push up the back of the hoodie and come around his hips before pulling him back against his chest. Lips are gentle on his neck and Cody smiles when he feels arms wrap comfortably around his bare waist. He feels warm breath against his ear and tries not to laugh when he feels the stubble on Noel's face touch his skin. He can't help but grin at the sensation and soon there's a sweet kiss placed under his ear when he hears Noel speak with a smile.

"Goodnight, Cody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a vague idea of how this fic might gonna go, but so far I can't see the whole thing. This seems like a good way to possibly end this whole thing and this chapter to me so this is going to be the ending for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody receives a text message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so my vague idea of where this is going is slightly less vague.

Cody's reading his books when he receives a text message from a number he didn't know. He cocks his head.

**??? - I'm bringing home dinner, do you want anything?**

_Cody - Who is this?_

He puts his book down and looks at the screen until a message pops up.

**??? - It's Noel. I'm at the Chinese place, what do you want me to bring you for dinner?**

His heart nearly skipped a beat and he smiles typing back immediately. 

_Cody - I guess just get me whatever you get._

Noel doesn't send him anything back and he saves the number in his phone as Noel's, putting a smiley face beside his name. He goes back to reading, occasionally looking over at his phone to see if Noel's texted him back. After a while of waiting the door opens and Noel's got two bags of food in his hand, holding it up for him to see.

He smiles and sits on his own bed, turning on the TV and pulling up Netflix. Cody watches him and frowns he realizes he and Noel weren't going to have dinner and talk. He figures Noel would want to talk to him because he's willing to text him. But he knows he should have known better, Noel didn't talk to him and if he did it was only when they were intimate. Noel turns to him and uses his head to gesture for him to come over. He walks over to his bed and sits down beside him. Noel scoots closer to the wall and hands the remote to him for him to pick out something while he's opening the food. Cody picks an action movie and Noel hands him his food. And apart from the sound of the movie they eat in silence. 

Cody lays his head on his shoulder and Noel turns to look at him before turning back to the screen and speaking, "is it alright?"

And Cody feels those words go right down his stomach to his pants. He presses his legs closer together before nodding, "yeah, it's good. All my favorites."

He wishes he wasn't like this, getting turned on just from someone's voice? He's watching an action movie with a little more gore than he'd hoped for and he's eating chicken. He shouldn't be turned on. He tries not to focus on it and soon with the amount of blood in the movie it goes away. Cody finishes eating quicker and Noel's still eating slow. He wishes he wasn't such a fast eater, he wants to be able to take his time, he wants to be more like him. When the movie is over Noel turns to him, kissing his temple. He turns to look at him and Noel runs his fingers through his hair before gathering the trash and throwing it away. 

"Thanks for dinner," Cody says getting up and heading over to his own bed, picking up his book.

Noel nods and puts his headphones on, laying down and closing his eyes. Cody sits there for a minute before getting up and crawling into Noel's bed. He opens his eyes and soon makes room for him. Cody moves beside him and wraps his arms around his waist. Noel closes his eyes and puts his arm around him, rubbing his shoulder until they're asleep. 

\---

Cody comes back from his morning class to find Noel gone. He frowns and checks his phone seeing no new messages from him. He heads into the bathroom stripping off his clothes and getting in the shower. Maybe Noel just didn't like talking to him but he liked fooling around with him. He didn't hate that possibility but he was hoping maybe they'd get closer after the first time and that Noel would speak to him. When he's out he's drying off and pulling on underwear before he rolls on his deodorant. He looks to Noel's hoodie tossed on his bed and walks over, picking up the black fabric and slipping it onto his body. It's a little snug but it's warm and it smells nice, he pulls up the hood up before pulling back the blanket and laying on Noel's bed. He wraps his arms around one of the pillows and closes his eyes.

When he wakes up the hood is off and Noel's got his fingers in his hair. He smiles and looks up at him, trying to see past his arm as he's whispering, "tired?"

And the word go down between Cody's legs. He pulls the hoodie down so Noel doesn't see and nods, "yeah, class was early this morning." 

Noel smiles and kicks off his shoes before laying next to him. His hand rests on Cody's hip, drawing slow circles with his thumb before he's pressing up against him and letting out a sigh beside his ear when he gets comfortable. He hates that it only takes a word to get him like this. Cody shifts against him and soon the hand on his hip goes across to hold onto his stomach. He hears a small laugh behind him as his hand rubs his stomach, "you're so soft."

 _Not right now,_ he thinks. Noel's hand slides down and when it brushes against his cock his body jerks slightly. Noel lets out another laugh and cups him through his underwear, "I stand corrected."

And Cody's face turns red with embarrassment until Noel's pulling from him and sitting up. He turns looking up at him and Noel gestures for him to sit on his lap. He sits up and moves onto his lap making the other man grin and tug on the front of the hoodie looking over it. Cody looks down and nods, "I put your hoodie on, is that okay?" 

He nods and leans in to kiss him. Cody kisses back and soon puts his arms around him until he's patting his thigh. He pulls back and Noel points his finger down and swirls it getting him to turn around and face the other way. Hands go to his underwear pushing it down his thighs while Cody lifts his legs to get them off. When he's half naked Noel takes a pillow and lays it in front of him before slowly pushing on his back. Cody lays forward on the pillow and turns back to look at him. Noel rubs his thighs before lifting his hips up off his lap. He puts his arms under Cody's thighs and moves his hands to spread his cheeks apart. Before he can ask what Noel's doing a wet tongue is licking a line across his hole. He moans loud and Noel smiles making Cody bury his face in the pillow and hold onto it. Noel kisses his thigh, "I know it feels good. But try to be quiet for me. Okay?"

He nods and soon Noel's face is back between his cheeks, licking and pulling him up closer. Cody presses his mouth to his sleeve when he looks back Noel's eyes are closed and soon his tongue's pressing in. He lets out a whine and Noel's eyes open, giving him a wink when he does it again. Cody holds onto the pillow and soon Noel's hand moves down to his cock falling between his legs, pink and hard. He uses the fluid leaking from the tip to wet his palm and pump him, which only made Cody's hold onto the pillow tighter. His tongue presses in, moving while he thumbed over the head of his dick. Cody's eyes roll back for a second before he's turning back to lay his head down. He's breathing increases and when Noel pulls back he keeps jerking him off, "you like it? When I do that for you?"

Cody moans and soon the pad of Noel's thumb is rubbing over his hole, "do you like it when I kiss you here?"

He nods and pushes back slowly to try and get it inside him. He kisses the back of his thigh, pumping him faster and circling the head of his cock with his thumb. He moans and looks back at him and watches Noel pull his thumb away from his hole before circling his tongue around it again and pushing it back inside him. Cody moans before reaching between his legs and holding onto Noel's wrist. He moves Cody's thighs over his shoulders and uses his free hand to reach under him and take his hand off his wrist. When he lets go of his wrist his hand is quickly held onto gently by Noel's while he keeps going. Cody squeezes his hand and lets another moan out into the pillow under his head. Noel's moving his hand quicker and using his tongue to fuck Cody faster. His moans get shorter and come faster almost one after the other until he's pushing back against his tongue and finishing with a long whine. When Noel lets go of him he's moving Cody so he can lay down on his side. He looks at Noel, watching him lick the cum from his hand. He doesn't say anything and soon Cody sits up and straddles him kissing him slow before putting his forehead against his while he wraps his arms around him. Noel's arms come around him and hold him while Cody pulls back to look at him, feeling how hard he was through his jeans underneath him. 

He moves off him and unzips Noel's pants. He's quickly stopped and Cody looks up at him. He shakes his head and Cody's shoulders relax, "are you sure? I could-"

Noel shakes his head and stands heading towards the bathroom. And when Noel's not in the room he's aware of the cum drying on his skin and the faint stickiness of the spit between his legs. He pulls his underwear on and waits on Noel's bed. When he's out of the bathroom Cody heads in, pulling his underwear down and cleaning himself up. He doesn't know why Noel never wants him to return the favor, he wants to return the favor, he wants to get him off too. He pulls his underwear up and heads back into the room seeing Noel sat on the edge of his bed, fixing his headphones. He walks over to him and sinks to his knees, getting his attention. Cody leans up, kissing him slow. Noel puts the headphones down and cups his face, kissing him back. Cody's hands rest on his knees, slowly making their way up to Noel's jeans. His hands are grabbed again and he pulls from Cody's mouth before shaking his head. Cody lets go and drops his hands to rest on his own thighs, "I know I've never done this before so I'm probably not going to be good at it but I can do it. Just tell me what you like."

He shakes his head and stands up, slipping his shoes on. Cody stands and Noel slips his keys, wallet, and phone into his pocket before heading towards the door. Cody comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on him, "I'm sorry. I wont do that again. I didn't mean to make you wanna leave. I justI like you a lot. I like you a lot and you're always making me feel good I just wanted to do the same for you. But we don't have to do that if you don't want to. We can just watch TV together. Just stay."

He takes one of Cody's hands off himself and brings it up to his lips, kissing it before he opens the door and leaves Cody alone again. He goes back to his bed, he feels stupid and tries not to think about Noel which only makes him think about him more. They've been together for a couple of months now and he's never seen Noel naked. Noel doesn't take off all his clothes when they're together. His text tone goes off and he picks his phone up to read the message. 

**Noel :) - I'm sorry.**

And Cody frowns, typing back.

_Cody - You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you._

**Noel :) - You don't need to be sorry. I just don't feel like doing that yet.**

_Cody - Is it me?_

**Noel :) - No! You're great! It's me, I just don't wanna do that yet.**

_Cody - Are you a virgin?_

**Noel :) - No, it's nothing like that.**

_Cody - Is it a size thing? Because I don't care about that kind of stuff. I like you for you not for how big you are._

**Noel :) - It's not that. I just wanna take things kind of slow with you.**

Cody reads that last part over again before giving a laugh.

_Cody - Slow? You fingered me on some frat boy's bed the second week of school._

**Noel :) - What do you want to eat?**

And Cody rubs his forehead before sighing.

_Cody - Just, whatever you wanna eat I guess. Can we please just get back to the conversation?_

And this time the response is immediate.

**Noel :) - I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?**

And Cody feels like screaming. He never talked to him, he never wanted to talk to him. He doesn't know what Noel thinks or what he wants and it drives him crazy but he doesn't want to fight. Fighting with Noel is the last thing he'd ever want to do. He lays down on his bed texting back. 

_Cody - Okay._

He puts his phone to the side and lays in bed. He felt like crying, he wasn't sad, he was just frustrated and just wanted Noel to talk to him, he didn't get it. He didn't know why Noel wouldn't just talk to him face to face. He talked with everyone else, what was different about him? Did he just not want to speak to him? Does he hate his voice? Does he just want his body? He can't go back to napping and he doesn't feel like doing anything but crying. He pulls his pillow to his chest crying while different thoughts run through his head. If Noel only wanted him for his body then why hadn't he fucked him yet? Why did he only get him off? Why does he ignore him every other time? Why didn't he talk to him?

Noel's back in the room by the time he's done crying. Noel holds the food up in front of him and he sits up. His eyes still sting a little from crying and Noel takes off his shoes and hoodie, before getting into his own bed, patting the spot beside him. Cody gets up and walks over to his bed, sitting down beside him. He takes his food from him and for the first time in his life he eats slow. Noel puts on a show for them to watch and Cody lays on his shoulder, watching it and holding back his emotions the whole time. He stares at the screen for a while before he can't help it, "are you mad at me?"

Noel tenses up for a minute, keeping his eyes on the screen, "no."

"Are you upset with me?" 

"No."

He turns to look at him and Noel looks back at him, pushing the hair from his face for him and wiping away a tear threatening to fall down Cody's cheek. He leans in, kissing his forehead and Cody puts his food down and hugs him tight. Noel pulls him into his lap and holds onto him while he cries and Cody can feel his shoulder begin to get wet with tears when Noel speaks, "I'm sorry."

Cody hugs him tighter, "why can't you just talk to me?"

And Noel's arms squeeze him tighter and Cody keeps holding on until he calms down. Noel's hand goes to his hair, stroking the back of his head gently. He sniffles beside Cody's ear and he wants to turn and ask him why he's crying but he knows he wont get an answer. Cody reaches up, wiping his cheek with the sleeve of Noel's hoodie before laying back on his shoulder. Cody's closing his eyes before taking a deep breath in and letting it out slow before whispering,"I just want you to talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Cody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slowly but surely all coming together. But until I figure out how long this will be I'm not gonna leave this one with an undecided number of chapters. I'm just going to leave it on finished until I figure it out because I don't wanna say it's ongoing. That doesn't mean it's complete though, I'll figure out how long it'll be and let you know something. I wanna say two or three more chapters. Probably two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody finds out why Noel doesn't talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been done for a while I just haven't had time to read over it and post it.

After Cody had cried on his shoulder things changed. Noel still wasn't speaking to him verbally, but they were texting more. So much in fact that even when they were sitting beside each other Noel would show him his screen with things he wanted to say. And, yeah, it bothered Cody but as long as Noel was communicating with him in some way he'd take it. It still made Cody feel a little bad whenever he'd see Noel talking to someone that wasn't him, but Noel never once looked at anyone else the way he looked at him. His eyes would go soft and he'd throw an arm around him, pick him up. He was touchy and close and loved making him get shy. 

They're on break and Cody had invited Noel to his house since his parents would be gone away on business. Noel agreed and even though he didn't say it he looked excited to visit his house. When they got there Noel shoos him inside while he gets the bags and Cody's unlocking the door for him. Noel smiles and looks around the living room before he's being led upstairs into a room with posters and trophies covering shelves. He gestures to the room, "this is my room."

Noel drops the bags and looks around at the pictures and awards while Cody sits on the bed, feeling strange being back home with Noel with him. He watches him walk around before going over and closing the door, when their eyes meet Cody straightens up, "my room's pretty lame, huh?"

He shakes his head and makes his way over to him, taking his shoes off as he does. Cody pops his off too before laying back against the pillows. Noel moves in front of him and parts his legs to lean in and kiss him. He relaxes and holds onto Noel's face when he moves his mouth with a little more pressure. His lips soon trace down the blond's jaw to suck marks onto his neck while his hands are feeling him up. Cody gives a small laugh when his fingers run up his ribs, "I've never done anything in this bed before."

"Do you want to," his voice asks low in his ear. 

And Cody's soon got a grip on Noel's shirt, "yes."

"What do you want," he asks.

"I was thinking maybe both of us could get off this time," he says, "if you're interested in that."

He smiles against his neck and nods, "yeah. We can do that."

Cody palms him through his jeans and Noel moves his head, kissing him as he reaches between Cody's legs to rub him through the fabric. He smiles, moving his hips up against Noel's hand before he's stopping. Cody pulls from his mouth and lowers his voice to a whisper, "what?" 

He moves back to kiss Cody's neck and he tilts his head, giving him more skin for his mouth to roam, "take off your pants."

The sound of his voice echoes in his ears and makes the blood in his body rush down between his legs. Cody undoes his pants and pushes them off his legs until they're in the floor. Noel's hand goes in his underwear and soon his thumb is teasing over the leaking head of is cock. Cody's hand moves to Noel's shoulder, holding onto it and sucking in a breath as the other hand is grasping at the blanket on his bed. The mouth on his neck moves to his shoulder as he teases over his slit. He takes the hand on the blanket, putting it on top of the growing erection in his pants, "you want this?" 

He nods, "yes."

He guides his hand up and down over himself before he gets back to kissing him while he jerks him off. His thumb slides over the head again and Cody moans against his mouth before relaxing into the mattress under him. Noel sucks marks onto his neck until he's moaning louder. Cody grabs the front of Noel's jacket tight, but lets go when Noel's stops and stares at him. His hand comes out of his underwear and slips under Cody's long-sleeve shirt, pulling it up. When it's partly off it's covering his arms and the neck of the shirt is resting on the bridge of his nose, letting it cover his eyes so he can't see. He's about to take it off when Noel stops him, "don't. Leave it like that."

He stops moving, arms trapped above his head inside the fabric. Noel's hands slide down his sides and hold onto his ribs as they rise and fall with each breath. He kisses up his stomach and slides his tongue over one of his nipples, watching his body jerk and Cody moan. Noel does it to the the other one and Cody bites his lip and tries to close his legs. Noel grabs under his knees and pulls them apart as he kisses his way down to his underwear. The fabric is slid down his thighs slowly and Cody clenches his fists when his dick is exposed to the air. He wants to reach up and kiss Noel, let his hand go into his pants and get him off for a change. He still didn't know why Noel didn't let him, especially when he was ready and willing to. But with the shirt covering his eyes he figures there's something about his body he's insecure about. 

He swallows hard when he hears the sound of Noel's jeans unzipping. His own cock leaks against his stomach as his breathing gets faster. He feels his whole body flush from the thought of Noel looking at him like this. Before he can stay anything he hears fabric moving and soon he feels the new sensation on his hip. A warm, skin soft feeling against his skin that only took him three seconds to figure out. After assessing the size, weight, and shape there was no mistaking it. Noel's cock was on his skin.

He moves his hips and soon his dick is resting against his, hot and wet. He sucks in a breath and soon a spit slicked hand is wrapped around them both, pumping them slow while Noel thrusted forward against him and Cody lets out his breath. His cock slides against his and Cody moans when Noel's mouth moves back down to flick his tongue out over his nipple. He moves up against him, "ah!"

He tilts his head away from his and moves back to his ear, "do you like this?"

He nods and Noel's pressing his lips to his skin, "good."

He jerks them off slow and Cody wants to look between them, he wants to see what he looks like. Noel was bigger, he didn't need eyes to be able to tell that, he could just tell by the way he feels against him. He was longer, thicker, and Cody wanted to be able to see it. And if he wasn't allowed to see it then maybe he could feel it, "Noel?"

"Yeah, pretty boy?"

And it's the first time Noel's called him that. He decides maybe that means something. 

"You can fuck me like this," he tells him, and they both let that sentence sit in the air for too long. Noel's hand stops and Cody remembers how long it took for Noel to get to this point with him, to be comfortable enough to take his clothes off around him.

"If you want to," Cody whispers, regretting suggesting it in the first place, "we don't have to. This is fine if you just wanna do this."

Noel's hand starts moving again, "not today."

"Okay."

And Cody decides to stop talking for the rest of this time. He moans but never speaks until Noel's nosing at his neck, "you're quiet."

"It feels good," he says, nodding, "this is good. I like this."

"I wanna fuck you," he says, hand going to his face, thumb sliding over his bottom lip. His body tenses up at that sentence, waiting for him. A tongue runs up his neck, "so fucking bad."

He pauses, hand speeding up as he sucked a mark onto his skin, "just give me time."

He moans, lifting his hips up against his. Noel lets out a breath of laughter making Cody's fists hold onto the shirt covering his eyes while Noel's voice is soft again, "wanna touch me?"

He nods and Noel's taking his arms out of the shirt, leaving it on his face so he still can't see him. Cody reaches out for him, hands touching his face as Noel leans in to kiss him. He kisses back eagerly and when Noel pulls away he's reaching for the shirt on him, sliding them hem up to touch the older man's chest. Noel takes his hand, kissing the center of his palm before licking it unexpectedly and making Cody gasp before he lets out a small laugh. His hand is brought down between them and put on a cock that isn't his. It's hot against his skin and Noel's squeezing his hand to tighten his grip on it a little more before he thrusts slow. His dick's pressed close to his, rubbing against it and Cody wants to take the shirt off to see him, "can I take this off?"

"No," he says, it's fast and it comes out harsher than Cody's sure he meant it. But Cody nods and puts his free hand by his side until Noel's letting go of him and pulling away. 

He sits up, reaching out for him and holding onto his hands when his own find him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't have to take it off, this is good. Really! This is fine." 

Cody's soon pulled up so he's sitting on Noel's lap, "don't be sorry, I want us to try something."

He takes Cody's hand and wraps it around himself again before he's holding onto Cody's cock, pumping it slow, "let's do it like this." 

He nods and leans forward, forehead resting against his. Noel thumbs over the head of Cody's cock and when it feels good he moans before doing the same to Noel. Noel moans, making Cody's hand speed up, thumbing over the head of his cock the way Noel did for him. He tilts his head, mouthing at Noel's jawline before sucking on his throat as the older man's speaking, "so fucking hot."

And Noel's hand speeds up when Cody starts kissing him better, sucking on his neck and panting in his ear. He leans his head against his, turning to have his lips at Cody's ear, "I love you."

An Cody cums the second he says it, just as Noel circles the head of his cock one last time with the pad of his thumb. It's without warning and he moans loud, holding onto Noel with his free arm. When it's over he shakes his head, "sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll last longer next time."

Noel kisses him hard before pulling the shirt off his eyes to look at him. He looks between them, finally able to see what his dick looks like. It's got his cum on it but it looks good. Fine. Normal. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but Noel looked good naked like he thought he would. Noel looks as if he's going to start cleaning himself up but Cody holds onto his wrist with both of his hands, bringing it to his mouth and licking the cum off, sucking his fingers clean while Noel watches with a hungry look in his eyes. When he finishes he reaches for the dick between Noel's legs looking painfully hard, "let me do it for you. Please?" 

Noel gives a nod and Cody moves lower, taking his dick in his hand and licking a line up the base before pushing the tip past his throat. Noel moans and Cody can taste himself when a free hand is placed in his hair to hold it. He moves faster, tongue moving over the slit to taste him. He looks up, keeping his eyes on Noel's to see what he likes and doesn't like. He gags and pulls off him, deciding to use his hand for a second before trying again. He slowly sucks him back into his mouth, stroking his shaft and trying to make it as good as he can. Noel pulls his hair and he groans around him when he pulls too hard. Noel moans at the vibrations and Cody decides to moan around him getting him to run his hand through his hair and close his eyes, "fuck."

He bobs his head faster over him and Noel's tongue pokes out, wetting his lips as he finally opens his eyes. Cody looks up at him and soon Noel's hand's on his cheek before going back to his hair and brushing through it with his fingers. His hand moves faster and Noel nods, moving his head down further on him slightly. Cody looks back down and Noel's speaking, "just like that." 

He holds his hair tighter, moaning before he's whispering, "suck it just like that." 

Cody looks up at him and when Noel sees him watching his hand goes down, covering his eyes as he keeps going, hips rising up, forcing Cody to take more of him in his mouth, "so good for me."

He moans around him and Noel's grip on his hair tightened before he's speaking, "I'm gonna cum. Pull back."

Cody doesn't listen and moans around him which causes Noel to force his head down even further before letting out a guttural groan. He cums which surprises Cody at first, but he manages to keep most of it in his mouth before Noel's pulling back. He swallows and wipes his mouth before taking Noel's hand off his eyes and holding it, "was that okay?"

He relaxes his shoulders and nods, running his hand through Cody's hair before adjusting himself back in his pants and heading to the bathroom. Cody uses some of the tissues by the bed to clean himself up before putting his clothes back on. Noel hasn't said anything to him after that, not that Cody expected him to. He just figured getting past a stage like this maybe he' be more willing to speak to him. His mind wandered to the shirt he was wearing, how Noel put it over his eyes before they really did anything. The way he covered his eyes when he came. Like he didn't want to look him in the eyes when they're intimate like that. And if he does look at him it's not for too long. He usually stays at his neck where he doesn't meet his eyes. The more he thinks about it the more the situation didn't make sense to him.

He replays every memory of their time together in his head and it occurs to him that, apart from maybe one time, Noel never looks at him when he's talking to him. He'll kiss his neck, he'll hug him, he'll look somewhere else, but he doesn't look at him when he talks. And then when he was allowed to look at him afterwards Noel was ready to stop. He didn't even want Cody to touch him, he had to beg to. The thought began to make him feel weird, unwanted, and desperate. One thought playing over in his head, _why didn't he wanna look at me?_

Noel comes back from the bathroom and sits on the bed next to him and Cody stares at his feet, regretting everything. _Why the fuck did I bring Noel here? Why'd I fool around with him in my bed? Why am I trying to be friends with someone who for years clearly didn't want that? What the fuck am I doing here? Why wont he look at me when he talks to me? Why wont he talk to me?_

And Noel shows him his phone.

**Pizza?**

He nods and Noel places the order and Cody excuses himself to the bathroom. He feels like he can't think about anything else, the only thing playing through his mind was how much Noel pretending to like him made sense. _I was always eager to talk to him, what if he thinks I had a crush on him and the only want he was going to be able to make this roommate thing work with me was to touch me? That's stupid, why would he do that to himself, it doesn't make sense. But that would explain why he never wanted me to touch him. Maybe he's just pretending I'm a girl when he touches me. Is he pretending I'm a girl when he touches me? Is he pretending I'm someone else? Do I just act like them or do I look like them? Maybe everything reminds them of me just not my face._

He feels like throwing up. He shakes his head, he's overreacting, he knows that. He can't stop thinking about it, his head can't process thoughts other than, _this is not real. What we're doing isn't real. None of this is real. He doesn't like you, he's never liked you, why would he start now?_ And the thoughts make sense, they make so much sense but he doesn't want them to. He takes his clothes off and gets in the shower. He turns the water on, letting it blast him with straight cold water before it warms up. It runs over his head, getting his hair wet and it feels like he can breathe again. Once he calms down he gets out and wraps a towel around himself. He heads back into his room, pulling his clothes on and soon a pair of arms come around his waist. He holds the hand on his stomach for a minute before letting it go, "wanna watch TV downstairs?"

He turns seeing Noel nodding. They walk downstairs and sit on the couch, Cody handing the remote to Noel. He stares at him, watching him click through the channels before turning to look at him. He looks over at him cocking his head before smiling at him. And Cody studies it because for the first time he's wondering if that smile is fake. Did it mean he liked him or did it mean he's trying to like him? Cody turns back to the TV so he doesn't keep questioning every look Noel gives him. Soon Cody lays down putting his head in Noel's lap. A hand soon goes to his hair and he makes his decision. Whatever this was, whatever this meant, he'd stay. Noel's fingers run through his hair and he closes his eyes. Cody could do this, it would hurt when it was all over but for now he can do this. He likes Noel but if this is what he wanted him for, if this is all he wanted him for it would hurt. It would break his heart but he could pretend it doesn't. If Noel could pretend he could too.

They eat the pizza in silence and Cody wishes the voices filling the room were his and Noel's instead of the ones on TV. There's a knock on the door and Noel looks to Cody confused and Cody shrugs, "no one's supposed to be here."

He walks over, peeking out the window and seeing his neighbor standing there, long hair and waiting patiently with someone turned the other way looking around. He squints but all he can tell is that they have an old swim jacket, short black hair, and have a deep suntanned neck. He goes through the names in his head of people on the swim team he knew before he opens the door and the long haired guy looks to him before looking behind him and smiling, "Noel. Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Spock, hey," he says with a tone Cody's never heard Noel use before, "and nothing, man, just decided to stay with my roommate for the break." 

_Nothing? Roommate? Is that really all I am?_

"Hi, Cody," he hears the guy behind Spock say. 

He looks behind him at the guy whose dark brown eyes seemed to have lit up seeing him waving politely and smiling. It takes him a second but then he smiles, "Jake? Wow, I didn't recognize you."

They look to him and he rubs the back of his neck and gives a laugh, "yeah, I started working as a trainer." 

He looks to his body and nods, "yeah, I can tell! You look good."

"Thanks," he says, "so do you."

There's an immediate hand on his shoulder, getting Cody's attention as it slides to looking lazily draped around him, "yeah, we were just hanging out watching TV. So, what's up?"

"There's a party at my house, my parents are gone and told me I could throw one if I cleaned up after and kept them out of their room. Jake and I were talking about people back from break that we should invite and he mentioned you and then I told him you lived next door so now we're here."

Noel hates parties, anyone he's friends with would know that immediately. But Cody needs to be around people who are loud, something other than just a TV. He needs to hear real humans speaking to him. Jake's eyes stay on him as he speaks, "so, do you guys wanna come?" 

And before Noel can answer Cody does something. He turns to Noel to get him to look at him, "I think it could be fun. We should go." 

And it's a move Cody doesn't like that he makes. It's cruel, it's dirty because he knows Noel's not going to be able to speak to him if he's looking him in the eye. It's a way of getting away from the silence of the house, a way of getting away from Noel for a minute. He knows he wont refuse either, he wont speak and it's Cody's house so if it's what he wants to do Noel will most likely follow him. He hates the idea of making Noel do something he doesn't want to do but he doesn't want to argue or freak out or have a panic attack worrying too much about this whole situation with them. He needs a distraction, and this is it for him. Noel opens his mouth to speak, but the words don't come out. Instead he gives a halfhearted smile and nods. Cody turns back to them, "we'll be over in a minute." 

They nod and Jake gives a small wave as they walk next door. The front door closes and now that they're alone he's worried Noel might get upset. He doesn't. He stays silent and changes out of his pajamas. When Cody's dressed he's spraying cologne and brushing his hair before walking towards the door. Noel's arms are around him in seconds, head pressed close to his so he can whisper in his ear.

"One. Hour."

He nods and Noel presses a kiss to his temple before he turns to face him, "one hour. And then we'll come right back. I promise."

He sighs and they head downstairs. Cody locks the door when they leave and when they're in Spock's house. They stand by the door and Cody turns to Noel when he taps his shoulder. He makes a drinking motion and Cody nods, "yeah, I could go for a drink."

Noel nods and heads towards the kitchen. Cody leans against the wall, listening to the sound of people talking about everything and nothing all at once. He can't count how many times he hears someone asking someone else what their major is. He looks towards the kitchen waiting for any sign of Noel but doesn't see one.

"Hey," he hears. 

He turns seeing Jake smiling at him, "you came." 

"Yeah," he nods, "thanks for inviting me."

"Of course I'd invite you, you're the coolest person I know," he says before looking to the kitchen, "are you thirsty? I can get you a drink."

"No, you don't have to. Noel's getting me one." 

"Right, Noel. I don't remember you two hanging out in high school. Actually, he always looked like he was avoiding you. But I'm glad you two moved passed it." 

"Um, yeah, he's actually my roommate on campus."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Must be fun living with him, I remember him in English class. He's always talking and cracking jokes even getting the teachers to laugh. He still like that?"

"Yeah," he nods, even though he doesn't know if he's still like that, "so, uh, how's being a trainer?"

"It's work but it's good. I like helping people. Training is like the one thing I'm good at so it made sense to work at a gym. I don't know, I might open up my own gym one day. What about you? What's your major?" 

"Theatre." 

"You gonna be an actor?"

He nods, "hopefully. If I'm not on the big screen I'd settle for a commercial or something."

Jake gives a laugh before shrugging, "I think you'll be on the big screen, you've got the face for TV."

"Really," he smiles. 

"Yeah, you're, uh," he looks down at the floor before looking back up, "you're cute."

"Oh, thanks. You're cute too, well, I guess not cute because you're taller," he says, looking over him, "and bigger. More muscles and everything. Maybe not cute, maybe another word or something."

"Another word," he laughs, "what word?" 

"Um, good looking?" 

"That's two."

"Handsome," he asks, glancing towards the kitchen to see Noel still hasn't come out yet. 

"You think I'm handsome?" 

He shrugs, "yeah, you're a handsome guy. Good looking and everything."

"You're good looking too," he tells him, "not handsome but um... _pretty._ "

And that's when Cody shifts his attention fully to Jake. The taller man leans down closer to his ear, speaking softer, "it's kind of loud in here, do you wanna go some place quieter and talk?"

He feels fingertips slip up his palm and soon they're so soft against his wrist they're tickling his skin. He looks to his arm watching his hand slide down and his fingers come around to hold his hand, thumb stroking the back slow, "I'd love to catch up with you if you're interested in catching up with me."

Cody pulls his hand away slowly and holds it to his chest, "um, I should go find myNoel, I should find him."

"When I say catch up with you I mean it. I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted us to _do anything._ I just meant talk to you if you'd be okay with that. Sorry, I'm justI'm not good at this sort of thing." 

"I know you didn't mean anything. But I really should find my friend, I sort of dragged him here. Parties aren't really his thing."

"No, right, um, you should definitely go find him," he nods, "sorry I assumed you were _like that_ I didn't mean to make you-"

"You didn't! I'm not," he says, "and I am _like that_ I'm just not really looking to be like that right now with someone. I'm still figuring things out." 

"Oh, well, that's okay," he says, "is it alright if we just talk as friends?"

He nods, "yeah, that'd be nice."

"Would it be alright if I got your number?"

He nods and takes his phone, putting his number in for him. He texts himself the word 'hi' before smiling, "now you have my number."

He nods and Jake pockets his phone, "I'll see you around?"

"See you around," he tells him, heading into the kitchen.

He looks around to see if he could find Noel but there's no sign of him with their drinks. He searches the room but doesn't see him and wonders if he left. He takes out his phone texting him. 

_Cody - Where are you?_

Not even thirty seconds go by and he gets an answer.

**Noel :) - Back porch.**

He sighs and walks through the crowd. 

_Cody - Okay, well, I'll be there in a second._

**Noel :) - What about Jake you just going to leave him alone?**

And he starts to wonder if that's why Noel didn't come back to him.

_Cody - I told him I had to come find you. Why? Did you want me to get him for you?_

**Noel :) - No.**

He doesn't say anything and gets to the door, seeing him texting alone on the porch swing.

**Noel :) - I don't like the way he looks at you.**

He leans against the wall beside the sliding glass doors and he decides to play dumb.

_Cody - How does he look at me?_

He watches Noel's face look annoyed as he texts back faster. 

**Noel :) - You know how he looks at you. He wants to fuck you, anyone within a mile could see that. And that way he leaned in and held your hand. You know what he wants from you.**

_Cody - You saw that? Why didn't you walk over and say anything? Why didn't you tell him we were dating?_

**Noel :) - Are we even dating?**

And Cody heads outside, pulling the door closed so no one could hear. Noel looks up at him and Cody speaks, "I don't know. Honestly I don't know anymore because you don't talk to me. You never talk to me and when you do you don't want to look at me. You don't want to talk to me, you don't want to look at me, you don't want me to touch you, you don't want me to look at you. I don't get it. I don't get you and I-"

He cuts himself off, wiping the tears brimming in his eyes, "I'm really trying with you. But it's like I'm the only person in this relationship sometimes. You text me and that's great. That's fine. I love it, but you don't talk to me. It would be different if you couldn't speak or if you were deaf and self-conscious about your voice, but you're not. You can speak. Every time I meet someone who knows you they always ask me about you and I hear you talking to all these people but you don't talk to me. You talk to everyone and I hear the same thing. You're funny and fun to talk to. But you don't ever talk to me unless we're fucking around and even then you don't look at me when you talk to me. I mean... Do you even fucking like me?"

Noel stands up in front of him and Cody wipes his eyes, "god would you please say something? Say _something_ to me!"

He doesn't speak and Cody walks over putting his head against his and closing his eyes when he cups his cheeks, "we don't have to have sex. We don't ever have to do anything like that if you aren't ready for it or you just don't want to with me, but you _have to_ talk to me. That's all I want from you, Noel. I just want you to talk to me. Can you just do that for me, please?" 

Noel's arms come around his waist and Cody's slip around his neck while he rests his head on Noel's shoulder, "that's all I want. I want this to work, I want us to work because I like you. I really like you. And if you like me too you have to talk to me. You've got to tell me _something._ " 

He pulls from him and kisses him, wiping the tears from Cody's face. He looks at him for a minute, eyes practically inspecting his face before he kisses his temple and heads inside without a word. He shakes his head before pocketing his phone and heading inside. Tears streak down his face and he quickly wipes them away. When he runs into Jake the other man is smiling before it disappears, "have you been crying?"

"Yeah, I just have really bad allergies when it comes to cats and Spock's got a couple of cats."

"You know, Noel went through here looking kind of upset too. Did something happen?"

He shakes his head, "no, he just doesn't like parties."

"Are you going back home with him?"

He looks towards the door of the house and shakes his head, "I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Well, if you're going to stay, do you still not feel like talking?"

And he almost wants to laugh. He wipes his face his his sleeve again, "actually, all I feel like doing is talking."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he says.

"A couple people are smoking in the basement, we could go there where it's kinda quiet."

He nods and together they walk into the basement. The smell of weed grows stronger and the sound of laughter and coughing getting louder. They see three couches boxing in a TV. There were a few people he recognized from school, and a few frat boys he didn't know. Most of them head upstairs after the song ends leaving a couple of other people scattered around the room, passing blunts and chatting as they sip their drinks. They sit on the empty couch and Jake sits close to him. Cody looks at the couple in front of him making out, he thinks he might know who they are. It isn't until they pull away from each other that he recognizes both girls as one of his friends, Kelsey, and the other girl as Aleena, someone Cody knows but never really talked to. He just remembers her and Noel hanging out a lot and when Aleena started dating Kelsey, she started hanging out with them more as well. Their eyes light up with recognition and Kelsey's the first to speak, "hey, Cody, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I'm just back on break. How've you been?"

"I'm good, so, you a part of a frat yet?"

He gives a laugh, "no."

"He's in the dorm with Noel," Aleena tells him, pulling out her phone and texting, "remember?"

"Oh yeah! Right, I remember. How is he? Where is he, he said he was coming back with you. Did he skip the party?"

"He actually left just a-"

"He's on his way down, he wants to buy some weed," Aleena says looking from her phone to Kelsey.

"Spock gave me a bag for him just in case he did come here. It's in my purse."

Jake throws an arm around him with a lazy smile, leaning in close, "are you okay? I know you don't smoke so if this bothers you-"

"It's fine," he nods, "I don't mind it. It's quieter in here."

He smiles and soon Noel's coming down the stairs heading straight for Kelsey and Aleena. He doesn't seem to notice him there and he holds his hand out to Kelsey who takes the weed from her bag and hands it to him as he hands her cash. When she puts it away Jake speaks, "oh hey, man, we thought you left."

He turns and looks directly at Cody before he looks to Jake. He doesn't say anything and the room feels tense. He pockets the weed and looks to Cody again watching him cross his arms over his chest. Jake takes the silence as a hint and removes his arm from Cody's shoulder. Noel meets the blond's eyes for a long moment. Jake looks as if he's about to say something but Noel walks off before he can. Cody speaks up, "are you just leaving? I thought we were going back together."

He leaves and Kelsey sighs, "it's not you. It's parties, they make it worse. He hates them. He just gets an occasional drink, food, and weed. Mostly weed."

There's the sound of something breaking upstairs and Jake groans, "I'm kind of in charge of making sure nothing gets broken. I'll be right back once I check out what that was. You want a beer?"

He nods and when Jake's no longer in his space he feels like he can breathe. He looks at his phone seeing a new message from Noel.

**Noel :) - I'll be in my car when you're done with whatever you and Jake are doing.**

_Cody - Nothing's going on with him._

**Noel :) - Could have fooled me with how cozy you too looked with his arm around you.**

_Cody - I told him I was only interested in being friends._

**Noel :) - Friends don't look at each other the way he looks at you. And he's always looked at you like that.**

He tries to think back to high school but he doesn't remember paying too much attention to the way Jake looked at him, he just remembers paying attention to Noel.

_Cody - Yeah, well, I never noticed. I was too busy focusing on someone who avoided me all my life._

"It's weird he didn't stay. Normally Noel's really talkative, can't get him to shut up," Aleena says. 

Kelsey gives a laugh and nods before moving to sit on Aleena's lap, "but there was that one girl in high school."

"Girl," Cody asks. 

_Noel dated someone in high school?_

Aleena hums as she sips her drink, "mm, yeah, I remember. I don't know who she was but he would just clam up whenever she was in the same room. He'd just get really quiet out of nowhere when he noticed her.

"Yeah," Kelsey nods, "it was only ever her too. He would be chatting it up with everyone at the table but when he'd notice her he'd just shut up and you couldn't get a word out of him. I guess he was afraid she'd notice or something. We'd always try and get him to whisper or whatever but he'd just refuse to speak when he knew she was around." 

"Poor guy," Aleena says, "he was so afraid to speak to her. I always felt so bad for him because I know he wanted to be able to talk to her. And he'd just ball up his fists all angry and just completely shut down and get really embarrassed if anyone pointed it out."

"Is she really the only person he never spoke to?"

"Yeah, the mystery girl," Aleena nods, "I never got why he wouldn't just try to speak to her, I told him if he just took his time things would be alright but he never tried."

"Why wouldn't he just talk to her? If he liked her so much why stay quiet? Why not just ask her out and everything. He's not bad looking, he could've dated anyone in school so why didn't he? Why didn't he just talk to her?"

Kelsey's brows come together in confusion before looking to Aleena, "because he'd get nervous. I mean, you know what happens when he gets nervous." 

"Everyone gets nervous, but he could have at least said hi to her every once in a while? So why didn't he? If you like someone then you try. So why didn't he just try?"

Kelsey's brows come together in slight frustration, "because of his stutter."

And the way she says it makes it sound obvious, as if he should have known. His shoulders relax and his brows go back to normal, everything falling into place. Kelsey's looking at him as if he were an idiot for even asking something everyone knew, but Aleena seems to recognize the look on his face. 

"You really don't remember," Aleena asks, raising a brow, "he used to stutter all the time. He was really embarrassed about it. He talked all the time in school when he finally got comfortable around people. It was only a few words per sentence when he was a kid and still going to speech therapy. I mean, it's why he never had to do any oral presentations in school. He had to read his to the teachers in private because he was so scared everyone would laugh at him. Were you not there when one teacher refused to let him get out of it? He cried in front of the whole class when he couldn't make it through the first paragraph, everyone felt really bad and his mom called the school when he got home."

"That teacher was a fucking bitch," Kelsey says, "she should have known better than to make him do that."

"He had a stutter?"

"Well, I mean, technically he still has it. He'll probably always have it. He's just always been really good at hiding it. But if you get him at a party or something, get him really nervous, he can't help it. It's so bad when he's nervous. I figured you'd know all about it though since you two were such good friends in high school."

"What? Noel and I never talked in high school."

"Really," Aleena asks, looking to Kelsey, "he always talked about you. I thought that's why he was always going to the tournaments you had and stuff for the swim team. Cause you two were friends." 

"Oh shit," Kelsey nudges her, "maybe Noel liked a girl on the swim team!" 

"I wonder who it was," Aleena says.

Kelsey gives a small gasp, "we should go through the yearbook later and try to figure it out."

"Are you sure he has a stutter," Cody finds himself asking. 

"Yeah," they say in unison nodding. Kelsey speaks first, "he hates it. Sometimes he'll get so mad he can't say something without stuttering that it just makes him stutter more. But it's hard to notice if he slows down his words while he's talking. Talking in cars was always easier for him because then people weren't looking at him."

Aleena nods and the more they talked the more sense everything made. All the questions he had were being answered one after the other. Aleena sighs, "so like, are you guys friends now? I assume you are cause you made it seem like you came here together."

"Yeah, we're friends," he says, but doesn't add _boy_ in front of it. They clearly didn't know Noel was into guys, and if they did they didn't think he'd be into Cody, "but he's also my roommate."

"I know," Kelsey says, "he talks about you a lot, says you're really cool."

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

**Noel :) - I'm jealous, alright? He's this six foot fucking something gym trainer who's nice and cool and probably has a dick big enough to split you in half. And it's so fucking obvious he has a thing for you, he always fucking has. So if you just wanna stop everything with us I get it. If you wanna stay here and weigh your options then go ahead.**

**Noel :) - And if you want him and wanna be with him instead I wont make a big deal out of it. If you want him I'll understand completely.**

He stands up and turns to the girls, "I missed you Kels, and it was nice to finally meet and talk to you, Aleena. We should all hang out sometime, you guys, me, and Noel. It'll be fun, we could see a movie or something." 

"Sure thing, you have my number," Kelsey nods. 

"Nice meeting you, Cody," Aleena says. 

"Nice meeting you too," he says heading upstairs.

He runs into Jake with two beers who frowns, "oh, hey, you leaving?"

"Yeah, I just really gotta talk to my roommate right now, I'm sorry."

"No, yeah, I get it. He needs you," he nods moving out of the way.

"I'm really sorry, I promise next time there's a party we'll catch up and hang out and everything!"

He heads past him in a rush and soon finds Noel's car. When he gets in the passenger side the car reeks of weed and Noel's not meeting his eyes, "so? You make up your mind?"

He climbs into his lap and wraps his arms around him. His eyes are red but Cody can't tell if it's because he's been crying or the weed. Noel reaches up, putting his arms around him and resting his head on his. Cody lays his head on his shoulder, hugging him tighter, "you're crazy if you think you're getting rid of me that easily. You had my attention all the time when you were avoiding me, you really think you're not going to have it now that you're finally acknowledging me?"

Noel's moving his head to Cody's chest, breathing him in and his arms locking around him tight before he lets go slowly. Cody pushes his fingers through Noel's hair smiling, "this is going to sound kind of weird but can you just look at me for a while?"

He lets out a breath of laughter but keeps his eyes on him, "you don't have to say anything, just look at me."

Noel's eyes stare into his. It's something Cody doesn't normally do with people he's into, but this seems good for him. He can't help but laugh after a second before speaking, "actually it would be good if you could say something. Anything you wanna say to me while you look me in the eyes?"

He opens his mouth but soon closes it and Cody bites his lip looking at him before speaking, "anything? A sentence?"

Noel looks away from him and Cody looks away, smile falling, "maybe just one word?"

He holds Cody's face in his hands getting his eyes to stare at his for a second. He takes a few deep breaths before speaking slow. 

"Cody Kolodziejzyk."

And Cody's eyes drop to his lips, hand going up to his face. His fingertip traces the soft pink color of his mouth wanting to hear more but not wanting to ask for it. He could wait for that. He's waited long enough for him to do this he can wait a little longer for actual conversations. He leans in, closing his eyes as his lips attempt to find his. Noel stops him from kissing him and holds him back, startling him into opening his eyes. The deep green color meets the warm hazel eyes looking at him and Noel swallows hard before speaking a little faster this time.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter's ending, hopefully this is a better one for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel finds out Cody knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter.

Noel made sure to look at Cody more often since they had the moment in the car. Those three words had a big impact on Cody, it was the second time he'd said them but the first time Cody'd taken them seriously. He hadn't said it back and Noel was understanding when he told him he wasn't ready to. He hadn't told Noel he knew about the stutter yet and even though part of him wants to, he wants Noel to be the one to bring it up. Noel had said a few words here and there while looking at him but the first time Noel really talks to him is when the room was completely dark. 

Cody was under him and Noel was between his legs, kissing him. It was slow and careful and Noel's hands were taking their time feeling him up. Cody's hands go to his chest before his arms go around his neck. He pulls from him and Cody waits to feel him pull his pajama bottoms down. When they stay on he slowly lets go of him, "what's wrong?" 

"School's over now."

"Yeah, this'll be our last night here before we go back home." 

"Move in with me," he says, taking a long breath in before letting it out slow, "if you want to."

"You really want me to live with you?"

"I cleared out some dr-" He cuts himself off fast before clearing his throat, "drawers. Sorry. My brain is just...moving faster than I can talk."

Noel still hadn't told him yet, but Cody knows that if he kept it hidden this long it was probably because he was ashamed of it. He wished there was a way to get him to tell him, a way to show him he doesn't need to be ashamed of it without letting him know he knows. Cody reaches up to touch his face and Noel's hand finds his and rests on top of it, "I cleared them out. For you. So if you w-"

He stops himself and clears his throat again, "if you wanted to stay, you could."

"Can we turn the lights on and talk about this?"

He squeezes his hand before speaking softer, "uh, yeah, I can... _do that._ "

He gets up, walking over to the door and turning the light on. When he sees Noel he's walking back over to the bed and sitting down beside him while he sits up. He doesn't look at him and Cody reaches out to touch his shoulder, "so you really cleared out drawers for me? Without even knowing what I'd say?"

He takes in a breath, letting it out slow, "well, I was hoping you would say yes."

He turns to him, smiling and Cody moves closer to rest his chin on his shoulder while he looks at him. Noel takes another breath in, "but if you're not ready for that..."

He trails off and Cody wraps his arms around his, "I'm ready."

"Yeah," he asks, raising a brow.

He nods, beaming at him, "of course I am."

"Do we need rules like with this...arrangement," he asks, slowing his words slightly.

"What, like don't eat each other's labeled food? Because I will. I eat your ice cream all the time. You know that."

"We buy the same kind."

"I know," he says, "but it just tastes better when it's yours."

He laughs and leans in, kissing his forehead, "you can have it."

"Really?"

He nods, "yeah. So, any rules for me? Anything I have to change?"

He shakes his head, moving onto his lap, "nope."

"Really?"

He nods, "I think the way you are now is just fine. You're different from a lot of guys I've met but it's good. You're fine just the way you are."

Noel gives him a curious look and Cody leans in, pressing his nose to his as he speaks softer, "and you know, there is nothing on Earth that could ever change the way I feel about you."

His lips only ghost over Noel's before he's pushed back and held away from him, "what's wrong?"

"You _know_ ," he says, "don't you?"

"What are you talking about," he asks, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb," he says one word at a time.

"Noel," he says, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You do," he says, looking annoyed, "fuck!"

Cody jumps at his voice and he goes to move him off his lap. Cody holds onto his shoulder, "Noel-"

"Don't," he shouts, "I don't need your f-fucking pity!"

"I don't pity you," he rushes out. 

"Get off me," he says, "get the fuck off me!"

"Noel," he says softer. 

"Would you stop," he asks, tears forming in his eyes as he snaps, "just stop saying my f-f-fucking name like that! You weren't supposed to kn-know!"

"You weren't ever," he says breathing hard, the grip on his arms getting tighter, "supposed to know!" 

"I know," he says, nodding, "I realized that when I found out."

"I need to l-leave. I can't...I can't be here right now. You n-need to get off me."

"Don't go," he whispers.

"Cody," he says calmer, "you need to get off me."

"I'm not letting you leave," he tells him, "so just talk to me."

"I don't w-wanna fucking talk to you right now," tone shifting back to slightly angry, "fucking let go of me already! Get the fuh-fuck away from me!"

He moves to push Cody, but he's holding onto Noel's shirt. He tries to force him off by grabbing his wrists, but Cody manages to wrap his arms and legs around him tight.

"Cody!" 

"I love you!"

And Noel's shoulders tense before relaxing completely. Cody turns his head, kissing his neck before rubbing Noel's back, "I do. I love you so much."

Noel's hands move to Cody's shoulders and he holds onto him tighter in response to it, "and I'm going to get up. But before I do I want you to know that I love you and this doesn't change that. This could _never_ change that. Okay?" 

He nods and Cody presses a longer kiss to his jaw. He gets off his lap and Noel doesn't look at him when he gets up and slips his shoes on. His hoodie is pulled on with his phone, keys, and wallet shoved into his pockets as he opens the door, "I'll be right here when you get back."

He doesn't say a word and closes the door when he steps out. When it closes the room is silent once more, feeling the way it did when he first moved in. He can still feel the warmth from where he and Noel had been laying down but the air in the room feels cold. He runs his hand over Noel's spot thinking of better ways he could have handled that. _I should have told him,_ he thinks, _I should have told him in the car that I knew. He's mad I didn't mention it, mad I found out. I should have hid it better._

He pulls his knees to his chest, resting his head on top of them until the door opens. He looks up and Noel makes his way over to him reaching out and putting his hand on the back of Cody's head, holding him still as he presses his lips to his forehead. When he pulls back, Cody reaches out and takes his hand, holding onto it until their fingers slide out of each other's grip as Noel looks back at him before leaving. He smiles, when he's gone and gets up, turning the light out and laying down in Noel's bed, pulling the blanket over himself. He pulls the pillow down between his arms, holding onto it and closing his eyes, letting the lingering warmth of the mattress and the blanket comfort him. 

_He knows I know now and it'll probably take time for him to want to talk to me but he knows now and that's good. This is good._

When he wakes up, Noel's eyes are closed but he's facing him in bed. He doesn't remember Noel coming in or crawling in bed with him but he's back now and that's all that matters. He takes Noel's hand in his and closes his eyes. Noel pulls his hand away, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him forward against his chest. He smiles, giving a soft laugh before putting his head against him, "you came back."

"I'll always come back to you," he says.

And that sends a feeling down Cody's spine that makes him want Noel on top of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I knew," Cody says.

"Don't be," he says, speaking slow, "you don't _ever_ have to b-be sorry about that. I should have told you. A long time ago."

"Why didn't you? Did you think I wouldn't wanna be your friend?"

"I thought you'd _just_ wanna be friends."

And Cody looks into his eyes seeing them already looking at him. He takes a deep breath and speaks, "and I w-wanted more than that."

"Baby," Cody says, touching his cheek. Noel reaches up, holding Cody's hand on his face, "I w-wanted so m-much more than that."

Noel presses his head to his, closing his eyes, "I wanted you to be mine."

Cody tilts his head, kissing him, "now I am."

Noel opens his eyes and Cody sighs, "you know, if you'd just talked to me you probably could have had me a lot sooner though."

"Really," he asks slowly, "it wouldn't have bothered you?"

"No," he says, "it kind of frustrates me if I'm honest. Because I know it wouldn't have been a big deal, it would have just been a thing you happened to do sometimes. We would have been close. We would have been friends." 

"But," he starts, "would you have loved me?"

"Of course I would have," he says, "truth is out of everyone I've ever known I don't think I've ever tried as hard with someone as I have with you. Trying to get you to like me because I thought you hated me, trying to apologize for whatever I did, trying to talk to you, be something to you, anything to you. I felt like a stalker the whole time."

"I'm sorry," he says, "I-I thought about talking to you. All the time. Everyday. But every time I would even think ab-bout it I'd freeze. I couldn't think of the right w-words and then I was like 'W-What if he wants to carry on a conversation' and I just kept worrying. I didn't want you to figure it out. Every time someone figures it out they just tr-treat me differently or pity me. And the last thing I ever w-wanted you to do was look at me like I'm pathetic."

"I don't think that," he says, "I'd never think that."

He laces his fingers with Noel's, holding his hand to his chest, "if anything I'm still upset you tried to hide it from me. Keeping me from hearing you talk, keeping your distance from me like I'm radioactive."

"I'm never gonna stay away from you again," he rushes out. Cody's surprised when he doesn't hear a stutter and Noel takes a breath before letting it out and patting his face, "I promise."

Noel's apartment is different from the dorms, it feels like he's got a little more room to breathe and stretch. The bathroom isn't cramped like the old one and Noel's bed has more than enough space for both of him. The fridge was big enough that Cody could buy more food for himself, but Cody's favorite new thing was the couch. It was comfy and soft and even though there was plenty of space his favorite spot to sit was Noel's lap with his head laid on him. It wasn't technically a house, but it was definitely home. 

"It feels nice being here with you." 

"You like living with me?" 

"We've been roommates in a room smaller than this and everything was fine. Now we've got more room. It's good. It's nice."

"All this couch," he says, "and you're still sitting in my lap."

He smiles, "your lap's comfortable."

"Unbelievable." 

He shrugs, "can't help it. I like sitting in your lap. Especially when you like me sitting in your lap."

He gives a laugh, "yeah?"

He nods and slides his hand up and runs it through Noel's hair, "you know, I really like your voice."

"You do?"

He gives a laugh before nodding, "yeah, it's good, it's nice. It's, uh, it's weird. Not your voice, just what it does to me."

"What's it do," he asks, keeping his eyes on him.

Cody swallows hard and this time he's the one to break eye contact when he speaks. Noel turns his face back to his so he's looking at him when he speaks and Cody's face flushes slightly, "it, uh, it turns me on."

And suddenly Noel's got a certain cockiness about him, "oh really?"

"Yeah," he says, "that's another reason why I wanted you to talk to me more. Going years without hearing it while everyone else got to, it was strange. Now sometimes when I hear it it makes me want your hands on me."

"Do you want my hands on you right now," he asks. 

And Cody nods, turning to straddle him. He faces him, Noel's hands sliding up his thighs and going underneath the shorts he was wearing. He leaned in, kissing him and moving his hips against his as he kissed him slowly, "want them all over me."

Noel's mouth goes to his neck and soon his hands come up, one sliding down the back of Cody's shorts. His fingers find their way between his cheek, dragging over his hole and making Cody's body move up against his touch, "Noel."

"Yeah?"

"Should we go to the bedroom?"

"Yeah," he says, holding onto him when he stands. 

His hand slides out of his shorts and Cody's moving to his neck, sucking marks onto it. Noel gives a laugh before opening the door and closing it behind him when they're in, "I like it when you do that."

Cody smiles, kissing his way up under his ear until Noel's holding onto him tighter, "yeah? You like that?" 

"Yeah," he says, "I like that."

He gets Cody on the edge of the bed and his hands don't hesitate to take his shorts off. He reaches behind himself pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side before pushing his shorts down his legs. He moves Cody up the bed, grinding into him as he pulls one of Cody's legs around him. He moans, kissing him hard and Cody slowly brings his hands around his shoulders. When Noel's fingers trace up his sides as he rocks against him getting him to open his mouth to moan, "ah!"

Noel's hands go under his shirt and pull it off and Cody notices how he didn't make it cover his eyes this time. He smiles, "you want me to look this time?"

"Yeah," he nods, "it's usually easier when you're not..."

He leans down kissing the center of his chest, "but I want this to be special."

"Special?"

He moves up to Cody's neck, speaking low in his ear, "you still wanna have sex don't you?"

And that sends a feeling straight to his stomach before he can feel himself getting harder. He nods, "yeah, I still want to."

He lifts Cody's legs, pulling the underwear off him as he kisses his neck. He bites his lip to keep quiet until Noel dips down, tongue teasing over one of his nipples. He jerks, mouth opening as he lets out a moan. Cody holds onto his shoulders and Noel thumbs over his hip, "don't worry. I'm gonna take really good care of you."

He nods and Noel opens the drawer taking out lube and a condom and Cody's heart begins to feel like it's beating out of his chest. Noel kisses him and sets the condom by his head. Cody looks over to it, hearing the cap on the bottle pop open. Noel turns Cody's head to look at him, "you alright?"

He nods.

"You sure?" 

He nods again and Noel gets off him and props himself up beside him covering his fingers in lube. When they're covered Noel tilts his head, "come here."

He moves to sit on top of Noel's hips and his hand goes behind him, wet fingers tease at his hole. He sucks in a breath and Noel smiles, "just kiss me."

He holds Noel's face, kissing him slow while a finger sinks inside him. He's hard against the fabric of Noel's underwear and he feels his cock start to leak. He hums against his mouth and rocks his hips forwards before rocking back as another finger is pressed in. His arms move around Noel's neck and soon he's thrusting forward against him and back against his fingers. When he needs to breathe he rests his head against Noel's panting as Noel's free hand is on his hip, "you good?" 

He quickly nods and Noel's fingers take their time stretching him open, not once going fast. Cody thinks it's torture with how slow it is and soon finds himself moving faster, pushing back onto Noel's fingers, angling his hips to get them to hit against just the right spot as he kisses him again. His cock's leaking until Cody stops moving and tugs at the underwear Noel's wearing, "off."

Noel takes Cody's hand putting it on them and he works fast to get them down, amusing the older man. When they're off and he's hard against Noel he moves his arms back around his neck and kisses him harder as he rocks his hips. His cock slides against his and soon Noel's free hand holds onto them while Cody's thrusting, "want it." 

"What do you want?" 

He pulls back, looking down. Cody takes the condom and Noel pulls his fingers out of him. He reaches down, moving his hand off them and taking Noel in his hands as he tears the wrapper with his teeth. He gets the condom out and rolls it on the way he remembers them showing everyone in health class. Noel's eyes stay on him when he speaks, "how do you want it?" 

"I don't know." 

"Why don't you try it like this," he starts, "and if you don't like it I'll be on top." 

He nods and goes to move when Noel stops him, "one thing." 

He takes the bottle of lube and pours more onto his hand, going over the condom, "now try." 

Cody hovers and when the head is in he opens his mouth, letting out a breath before easing it in. Noel doesn't say anything and when he finally gets it most of the way in he looks up at Noel whose eyes are close. Cody leans in, kissing him, "is this okay?" 

He opens his eyes, nodding, "yeah. Whenever you're ready."

He lifts his hips and once the movement gets smoother Noel looks between his legs, watching him sink down on him. Cody reaches up, lifting his chin to get him to look at him. His eyes focus on his and soon Cody lifts his hand to hold onto his shoulder while the other hand cups the side of his neck. He moans, eyes not leaving Noel's as hands move to hold onto his hips. Making eye contact was different, not something Cody's used to but something about Noel looking at him while they're this close. Something about feeling Noel's hands holding onto him like this and looking at him while he's inside him, it makes it more intimate, hotter, _better_.

His hands go behind his back, fingertips gliding up the curve of his spine. Noel groans and Cody can feel the vibrations in his hands. He lets out a breath before kissing him hard. Noel's hands slide down to his ass grabbing it before Cody lets out a small noise against his mouth. He stops and moves them up to hold his hips, thumbs pressing against the weak spots that make Cody squirm when they're alone together. He jumps and Noel smiles before pulling back to breathe. He touches his nose to his before breathing out, "I love you." 

Noel makes sure to look him in the eye, "I love you too."

He smiles and keeps his eyes. When his smile fades he's still got his eyes on Noel's staring intensely into them. And it should feel weird, but he can't help it. It feels good, he likes it when Noel looks at him, it makes him feel good. Noel's arms slide around to hold him closer as Cody moves faster. He's panting softly against his mouth until Noel's moving forward and getting Cody on his back. When he's between his legs Cody's moving one up to wrap around him. He moans and lets go of him, bringing his hands down to Noel's ass to pull him closer. His hands grab his wrists pinning them above his head as he keeps looking at him. Noel's his thrust forward and it's different from when Cody was doing it by himself. He didn't have control of what places Noel would touch inside him, and this was different, this was good. He moans, wishing he could hold onto him tight, but Noel kept his hand above his head, looking at him while he moved. He was looking at him while he was on top and it was good, but having Noel hovering over him looking at him like he was going to eat him alive sent a warm cold feeling down his spine and made him spread his legs apart. Noel's hands go up and lace their fingers together.

"Do you like it better like this?" 

He nods and Noel smiles, "good."

He looks down seeing Cody's cock lay against his skin, hard, wet, and leaking onto his stomach. He kisses his neck, "you look so good like this." 

And Cody practically melts as he clenches his fists. Noel moves one of Cody's wrists over the other, holding his arms above his head with one arm while he reaches down to wrap his hand around Cody's cock. He jerks underneath him and looks down as he moans. Noel looks down before looking up, "you want me to touch you here?" 

He looks back to him and when he's thumbing over his cock while he hits just the right spot inside him he moans loud, "ah!"

He jerks him off as he's thrusting, thumb sliding over the head of his cock, "this it? This what you want?"

"Yes," he pants.

He puts Cody's arms around his neck before Noel's using his now free hand to pull his leg up and wrap it around himself to match the other. Noel's breathing hard at his neck, thumb still teasing over the head of his cock until he's digging his nails into Noel's skin, "stop!"

And Noel stops moving completely, pulling back to look at him, "what is it? Did I hurt you?" 

He shakes his head, "no. I'm fine. I just...I want this to last longer." 

He lets out a breath of laughter before bringing a hand up to run through Cody's hair, "it's okay."

"I always cum first," he says, "I just wanted you to this time."

"Making you cum will make me cum," he says slow, kissing him, "remember that first party? I got you on that frat boy's bed?" 

"Yeah." 

"Touching you like that," he starts, "kissing you like that? With you moaning in my ear? You were not the first one to cum that night."

Cody raises his brows and Noel licks his lips, "I had to bite my tongue. To, um, keep you from figuring it out."

"Really?"

He nods, "yeah. Why do you think I left so fast?"

"What about the other times?"

"I held back, made myself not cum. That's why I didn't wanna do it the other times. I didn't wanna seem like someone who cums premature."

"I always do with you," Cody says.

"Yeah, but with you it's cute. It's hot seeing you cum fast because of me. But when I do it over just touching you it's embarrassing."

"Noel," he says, cupping his face, "just hearing your voice gets me hard. Sometimes I think you could just talk to me and I'd cum in minutes."

He smiles, "really?"

He nods, "I like your voice. I like when you talk to me, especially when we're like this." 

"You like hearing me when I touch you?"

He nods and Noel kisses his shoulder, "you like when I talk? Whispering in your ear while I touch you?"

Cody nods, "you can keep going." 

Noel moves his hips into his and Cody's hands go back to his shoulders, nails biting at his skin. Noel holds onto his hip, "yeah? If I go like this do you think you can cum?"

"What," he asks. 

He looks over his face before kissing him, "do you think..."

He trails his lips along his jaw before moving to his ear, "that you can cum like this? Just from me? Just by me being inside you like this?"

He lets out a shaky breath, "I don't know."

Noel's hands slide down his hips and push his legs apart, "you look good like this. Naked and spread out just for me."

Cody moans and Noel lets go of his legs, "keep them like that."

He does as he asks and Noel takes his hands, lacing their fingers and holding them down on the mattress beside his head. Cody moans and Noel kisses his neck, "yeah, keep moaning like that."

He moans again and his grip on Noel's hands get tighter. He sucks on the soft spot that gets Cody to hold onto him tighter and the moan that leaves him is different from any of the other sounds he's made in the past while Noel was making him feel good. Noel groans, "feel so good, Cody." 

He bites back a moan, letting it sound more like a hum as Noel's stubble scratches against his neck. He sucks in a breath and Noel pulls from his skin, "so fucking tight."

"Ah!" 

"That's it, baby, let it out. Show me how good I feel." 

He moans louder and Cody's sure the neighbors can hear them. Noel's sucking marks on his neck in the places that make him weak while his hips begin to move at an angle. He hits the right spot and pulls away to look at him just as his eyes roll back. Noel groans and Cody's eyes come back to see him above him. He smiles, nose touching his before kissing him hard. Cody squeezes Noel's hands and lets out a short whine against his mouth before his legs stiffen around him. Noel's not far behind and when Cody's body squeezes him tight he groans, giving a few more thrusts before slowly loosening his grip on Cody's hands. He pants, resting his head on Cody's before letting go of his hands and bringing them down to wrap around his waist, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cody whispers.

Noel leans down, kissing Cody's chest before raising a hand to push his hair from his face, "let's get you cleaned up."

He nods and Noel pulls from him and Cody shifts when he's out of him. His hole still seems stretched to him and he can still feel Noel inside him when he stands. Noel's arm goes around him once he's rid of the condom and he helps him into the bathroom when walking seems different to him. He looks to him and Noel turns the water on, pouring bubble bath in, "wanna try a bath? It'll be easier than standing."

He nods and Noel dips a washcloth in some water before cleaning the cum off Cody's stomach. He feels embarrassed about it and doesn't meet Noel's eyes when he does it. When he stop he turns back to him and Noel kisses his forehead, "so, do you f-feel like doing that again?"

"Right now," he asks incredulously.

"No," he laughs before speaking slower, "later. Just like, again sometime."

Cody nods, "yeah. I'd like that."

He smiles before looking away from him, "was it, like, good for you or?"

And Cody reaches out, taking his hand, "it was really good. Was it good for you?"

And Noel's head snaps back to look at him, "yeah! I--yes! You were--it was-" He cuts himself off and takes a deep breath before tossing the washcloth in the basket and putting his other hand on top of Cody's, "it was good."

And Cody can't help but laugh, "okay."

Noel smiles before letting go of his hands and turning the water off when it gets high. Cody stands and Noel helps him in. It wasn't big but Noel soon had him stand and sit in front of him, almost on his lap. His arms go around Cody before kissing the back of his neck, "this feels like a dream."

Cody turns back to look at him, "this?" 

He nods, "I never thought I'd end up with you sitting in front of me in a bathtub in our ap-partment after we just finished having sex."

"I never thought I'd end up with a guy. So I guess the future's full of surprises."

"Do you ever wish you didn't? End up with me?"

"No," he tells him, "even when you weren't talking to me I never wished that. I wanted to be with you even though you were different and quiet."

"I'm sorry about that. About all of it. And I'm _never_ going to not talk to you like that again."

He smiles, "I probably should have been more upset about it but there was this sort of feeling it gave me. You talked to everyone but me so I figured that made me different. Something about me was different and for whatever reason it was interesting to you, enough that you wanted to be around me but you didn't want to speak to me. But once I found out about your stutter it all made sense. You thought it was something you had to hide from me. And you only hid it because you didn't want to lose me."

"I should have known you'd stay. You have for all these years."

Cody's hands come up to hold onto the arms around him, "like I said, it'll take a lot to get rid of me."

"I’d never get rid of you," he says, “not when I’ve finally got you."

He looks forward and leans back against Noel, staying silent and just letting Noel’s arms feel good around him. After a minute he speaks, "so…"

"Yeah?" 

"How long will it feel _different_ ," he asks, "down there?"

"Does it hurt?"

"No," he says, "no. It doesn’t hurt. It just feels different to walk. And it still feels like you’re inside me."

  
"It does?"

"Yeah, but I don’t mind that second part. I kind of like it actually."

"I’m so lucky you’re not a girl."

Cody laughs and turns to look at him, "what does that mean?"

"Chicks have multiple orgasms." 

"So?"

"So," he starts, "you’d get greedy. You take _my_ ice cream. Multiple orgasms? No. You’d be begging for another. I’d be so sore."

He shakes his head and turns to face him, "you’d love it. Me? Soft? Smooth? Wet? I’d be the one sore."

"Okay," he says, “maybe I’d be just as bad."

"Maybe?" 

"Okay. I would be just as bad."

Cody’s arms come around his neck and his forehead rests against Noel’s before he’s closing his eyes, "think I’d make a pretty girl?"

Noel smiles, leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips, "you’d make a very pretty girl."

He smiles and Noel sighs, dipping his hands in the water and using the bubbles to wash Cody’s back, "now let’s get you cleaned up and in bed."

It doesn’t hurt anymore or make him walk any different apart from a few times when he tells Noel to be rough with him. It’d been months since their bath together and they’d had plenty more since then. They’d celebrated holidays in that bath and Noel was still as good to him as he was the first time. Washing his back and hair for him, holding him, making him feel better when he was a little sore. It was nice. Noel was nice.

It’s late when Noel wakes him up and when he opens his eyes the other man’s smiling at him, pushing his hair from his face, "hey, baby. Wake up. I wanna show you something."

"Noel, I’m tired. Can it wait?"

"No," he says, "it can’t wait anymore."

He slowly gets up and when he doesn’t move fast enough Noel’s picking him up and carrying him into the living room. He gets him on the couch and brings him his shoes and jacket, confusing Cody. He narrows his eyes at him, "we’re leaving? It’s three in the morning." 

"No, I know. Just come with me, okay?" 

Noel puts the jacket on him and zips it up before pulling the shoes onto his feet and picking him up again. He lays his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes as Noel carries him to the car. He’s warm, unlike the cold air around him currently nipping at his face. Once he’s on the passenger side, buckled in Noel closes the door, "you just sleep, it’s gonna be a while before we get there."

He nods and keeps his eyes closed, the car vibrating a few times while they drive. Cody sleeps for the most part, missing the road signs and stop lights blinking as they sit on red while no other cars come. Soon the sun is shining down, touching his eyes and making Cody wake up. When he opens his eyes the sun is barely over the trees, but the light is still burning bright. He turns to Noel who looks like he’s chugged a couple cups of coffee. When he turns into a driveway Cody’s looking to the house. It’s big, two stories and big front yard, hedges that are neatly cut along the house. Noel turns, smiling, "hey, you’re awake."

"Where are we?" 

"You’ll see," he says, opening the door and getting out. 

Cody unbuckles his seat belt and Noel is on his side opening the door for him. They walk up to the door and Noel knocks. Cody looks to the side seeing a silver car waiting there as he turns to the door. A man who appeared to be in his fifties opens the door and smiles, "oh good, you’re here. I’m gonna step out to make a call real quick, but you two head on in." 

He nods and they walk inside. It’s not any warmer inside than it is outside. The house has paint buckets, ladders, and a few drop cloths around the place. Cody crosses his arms over his chest and when the door closes he turns to Noel, "what are we doing here?"

"We’re here to see him. But he’s g-gonna be on the phone for a while so let’s just w-walk around for a bit, okay?"

"Okay," he sighs, "but why are we here to see him?"

"He’s got something for me," he says, speaking slower, "I think you’re going to like it."

They walk around and Cody looks at the rooms in the house before going to the back door and seeing a pool filled and water already in it looking crystal clear and leaf free. Noel comes up behind him, "this place has plenty of room."

He nods, "and the pool is really big."

They head up to the bathroom seeing how big the tub is and the double sink. Cody smiles, "I love this bathroom."

They walk through bedrooms and Cody groans, "I want to live here so bad. I could put a really big bed in here."

He goes over to the window looking out, "it’s so nice here."

Soon Noel leads him to the kitchen and Cody’s running his hand along the marble on top of the island as Noel stands on the other side, "would you really wanna live in a place like this?"

"Yeah," he nods, "for sure. I’d love to. It’s big but not too big. It’s got a pool, it’s got stairs. It’s got a big front yard. It’s great for kids."

"You want kids," he asks. 

"I mean, yeah. I want kids. Maybe one or two."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he says, "but only if we live in a place like this when we have them."

Noel nods and walks around the island, "check out the fridge."

He opens the double door and nods, "oh yeah, this is definitely my ideal fridge. Plenty of food space."

"Hey, Cody?"

He closes it and turns around to see Noel on one knee. His heart stops and he starts laughing, turning towards the fridge and putting his head on it, "oh my god."

He turns back around smiling, "okay, yeah. Go ahead." 

Noel’s beaming up at him, "Cody."

"Yes?"

"We’ve been together for a long time," he starts slowly, "you have been patient with me and you’ve w-waited for me when not a lot of people would. You’re good to me. You’re _really_ good to me. And being with you m-made me realize I don’t want anyone else. You’re the one for me. I’ve n-never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. And I’ve never believed in soulm-mates, the idea that someone is just perfect for you didn’t seem r-real."

He pauses before letting out a long breath, "but then I met you and you’re perfect and wonderful and I am crazy about you."

He smiles, walking forward, "you are?"

He nods, "yeah. I am."

Noel pull a black box from his pocket and opens it, "so, Cody Kolodziejzyk, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Noel Miller," he nods, "of course I will." 

Noel slips the ring onto his finger and when he stands Cody’s kissing him, slipping his arms around him. Noel smiles, holding onto his face, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says, "but that still doesn’t answer why we’re here."

He walks back into the living room with him as he speaks, "Well, I was thinking the apartment was great but with our jobs we’d be able to p-pay off a house in no time at all if we wanted to."

"And you found this one?"

"Yeah," he says, "it’s ours if we want it, I know the guy selling it really well."

"I really want this place," he smiles.

He nods, pulling him in close, "then it’s ours."

He knocks on the door and it opens, the man outside smiling and handing him keys, "it’s all yours."

"Thank you," he says and Cody nods as the man leaves.

He turns to Noel, crossing his arms over his chest, "you already signed for it?"

"No," he says, "I’ve got to go there tomorrow. He just trusts me enough to give me the keys."

"How far is this from work?" 

"Like, fifteen minutes."

"You picked this place so you could sleep in," he says. 

"No," he says, "I picked it cause it reminded me of you."

"Well, now that I’m awake can we go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah," he nods, opening the door and locking it behind them, "do you want pancakes?"

"Mhmm," he says.

"Let me guess," he says as they get in the car, "you want pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs?" 

"And orange juice."

"You’re so needy."

"You love that about me," he says turning his head and looking at him lovingly, "your needy soulmate."

He rolls his eyes, "yeah, I love it about you."

"Can we eat at home though," he asks, "I don’t wanna walk in with my pajamas." 

He nods, "whatever my needy soulmate wants."

He lets out a breath of laughter as he buckles up and Noel leans in closer, "hold on, you forgot to…"

Cody looks down at the belt, "what? What’d I forget?"

Noel kisses him and Cody holds his face, moving his lips against his until he pulls back and turns the car on, "nothing, just needed to kiss you one more time." 

He watches Noel buckle up and drive off and he can’t help but laugh and shake his head, "can't believe _I'm_ the needy soulmate."

They get to the stop sign and Noel reaches out, taking Cody’s hand and holding it while he drives off. Cody looks out the window and Noel lifts their hands to his mouth, kissing the back of Cody’s, "I’m not needy."

And when he lets out a breath of laughter Noel looks to him for a second before looking back to the road, "well, I’m not _that_ needy."

"You are," he nods, turning to look at him again, "but I love it about you."

Noel looks at him and laces their fingers, "you do? You love me?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "I do. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around til the end, hopefully this is a good ending for this weird fic!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a oneshot but I don't know. I might add more to it later I still haven't decided.


End file.
